Blood of the Hunter
by Guinevere Pandora
Summary: the second prequel detailing a second main character all rights and WoW things belong to Blizzard I own nothing but my OC


'I am fury… I am vengeance… I am the harbinger of damnation to the wicked, the warrior of the shadows, the hunter of demons. The difference between us and the demons, they will do anything to destroy us and our world, but we… we will sacrifice everything to stop them.'

Burying my blade in the skull of yet another Wrathguard I turned to the left and watched my fellow Illidari as they sped through the darkened wastes, those words echoed through my skull like a mantra, and pushed me to raise arms against the unholy army. My ears pricked up and stood tall as heavy footsteps neared, one… no two approaching enemies, sniffing my lips twitched… two demons, foolishly attempting to get the drop on me. The Shivarra swung her blades as the Eredar warlock unleashed torrents of dark magics, twisting away I gathered myself before sprinting toward the warlock, dodging and deflecting the magic as best I could, rending his torso with my glaives I narrowly avoided getting impaled by the Shivarra's own dark magic, as soon as I landed she was upon me, her four arms wielding massive swords. I wove between them severing them as I went, the massive demon's corpse fell her head rolling on the ground a few feet away. I made to move when I heard a whistling sound, the shaft of an arrow buried itself near me and as I turned the emerald fire within the sockets of my eyes burned ever brighter; a party of warriors from Azeroth, from my homeworld stood before me. The Blood Elf who shot at me nocked another arrow in his bow, as the orc and troll warriors got into a fighting stance, sighing softly I raised my blades. With a roar the orc charged at me and the Troll maneuvered behind me as though I wouldn't notice, in one swift movement I had blocked both assaults with my own weaponry, the elf fired the arrow, stepping to the side it hit the ground, before bursting with magical energy, blasting me back. Before I could react there was an explosion of light and shadow, and an undead whom I had not seen with the group before hurriedly spoke

"Take your leave! But leave behind something as 'proof' you fell." nodding to him I removed the ornate cloth from my eyes, handing it to him I turned and sprinted through the darkness augmenting my speed with fel magic. I swiftly turned to the side and moved rapidly to the Black Temple, where my master resided, it was beset by both demons and 'heroes' from Azeroth, rage coursed through my body as I pushed myself to leap forward, blackened wings bursting from my body and propelling me faster, as I neared the ground I released a massive amount of fel magic from my leg causing the foul power to wash over and corrode those nearby with a concussive boom! Twisting and twirling with my warglaives, almost dancing I cut down both mortal and demon alike in my bid to reach my master, I had grown careless in my frenzy as I was blasted into a nearby wall, my blades thrown to either side. Looking up through the dust I could see the smug face of the Draenei Paladin they were just as cruel as their demonic ilk despite their supposedly 'righteous' cause. There is no righteousness, only vengeance and war… I made to get up only to stifle a cry of pain as an arrow buried itself in my abdomen, gazing toward the paladin I could see one of those damned Night Elves placing another arrow upon her bowstring. Reaching through the veil and grasping the fel power in the air I hurriedly wrapped it around myself and willed myself to change, the Night Elf let loose her arrow only the magic had taken effect and the arrow merely scratched my throat. Roaring I leapt into the air, wings spreading as I slammed my hooves down into the ground swiping at the nearby elf and grinning at the cry that came from her as my claws ripped through her muscle. The paladin once more brought his holy magic down upon me, pain coursed through my enlarged demonic body, I began to furiously claw and stamp down upon him in a desperate bid to end this. Again and again his 'light' saved him from my fury, I made to move forward only to stagger as the exhaustion began to set in as my demonic visage melted away. Blood dribbled from my lips as the wound in my torso flared up my power no longer pushing the pain away from my mind, I swiftly danced backward away from the paladin dodging his hammer and using my Sin'dorei heritage to sense and evade his magics, re-equipping my weapons I charged pouring all of my remaining energy into my body. The hammer came at me once more, this time I jumped onto and pushed myself off of the head of the weapon, spreading my blackened wings once more I willed myself to rise and rise to the top of the temple where I could see a fight ensuing. Crashing into the stone top of the temple I growled as I saw the damned Night Elf Warden standing above Master Illidan, a few of my fellow Illidari had just arrived, beaten and bloodied, as one we charged… only to freeze as our own power formed a crystal prison, my vision began to fade to darkness and I swore in my last waking moments that I would have vengeance against these self-righteous elves and their precious 'Alliance'. For though the years may pass, but no one can eternally restrain the blood of the hunter.


End file.
